Shadow Cupid
by Mollan
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke is ofcourse fighting as per usuall and one Nara Shikamaru is incredebly tired of it,so what does he do?


Hello again!Third story up,this time a Naruto/Sauske,anthother old time fav:P Hope u enjoy and if you feel like it, reviews are always welcome!^^

Disclamier: Naruto and Sasuke are characters in the amazing manga Naruto by GOD Kishimoto,therefor he makes all the money and I dont!

Warning:Mild slash/shounen ai

* * *

**Shadow cupid**

It was the tingle in his skin whenever Naruto touched him, which told Sasuke that maybe he's feelings for Naruto exceeded friendly or brotherly affection.

Sasuke rarely let people touch him in the first 'd avoid or ignore it and made it very clear to everyone that a "do not touch" sign was figuratively stamped on his forehead.

But of course this had completely eluded Naruto, dunce that he is, and he always managed to catch Sasuke unaware with a hand on a shoulder here, a pat on the arm there ,completely messing with Sasuke´s hard achieved "no trespassing-zone" and sending shivers of...something through Sasukes body.

Naturally Sasuke would rather die than have Naruto find out about this fact and therefore made sure to act extremely blasé whenever Naruto touched him, intentionally or unintentionally, by shrugging it of or make a sarcastic comment which would definitely make Naruto burst out in a fit of anger.

The only time Sasuke actually allowed himself to "enjoy" Naruto´ s touch was during their fights. He'd absorb every punch and contact of their bodies and keep the feeling and heat of Narutos body close to his in his mind and afterward when in his bath or preparing to sleep,he'd relive those feelings... touch by touch.

...

Now, as big of a dunce as everyone think Naruto is, as a matter of fact, he is not(always);)The "random" touching of Sasuke actually was not as random as one might think.

Naruto had from the moment their lips had touched on that faithful day in school, felt a tingle of remembrance of how soft those lips were, every time he'd look at Sasuke. That small tingle of was easily ignored, but when it happened again much amplified whenever he´d touch Sasuke, Naruto figured he d have to find out the reason.

And from then on the "experiment" had begun. He d touch Sasuke, not too often but any time now and then, purposely ignoring the stick up Sasuke s ass which made everyone else shy away from the stoic boy.

When he did this he'd watch for Sasuke s reaction, as miniscule as it was every every time he did notice the small, small shiver that went through Sasuke s body.

Now what Naruto could not figure out was weather the shiver was one from pleasure or disgust, couse every time Sasuke s responding reaction was that of irritation and annoyance, which of course was Sasukes standard reaction to everything so no clues were given there.

Then there were the fights, the fight which would leave Narutos body tingling and restless as soon as they were over, the feeling so frustrating that many times he´d run after Sasuke, picking another fight just so he could have that body close to him again,which would ease them.

But the frustration never really went away and once Naruto would return home from one of those fights he would lie in his bed replaying the feeling of it in his head; over and over again.

...

For one person these events were just painful to watch and he´d which they´d get it over and done with and shag each other already, and soon please. Because for Shikamaru Nara the interactions between the two boys was as clear as day and he was immensely annoyed because of it. The village would defiantly become a more quiet and relaxing place if the two "archenemies" would realise their tensions and focus all that energy on something else than fighting (and doing so preferably behind closed doors)

Right now said boy was lying in the grass outside, taking a break watching clouds, which was how he spent most of his days actually, when a sudden tumult and two bodies were slung in his direction and managed to land right on top of him, punching the air from his lungs. A quick" Sorry, Shikamaru!" was all he heard from the blond unmistakable blur of Naruto shouting, before the two rivals continued their fight without a missed step or breath.

But for one Shikamaru that was it.

Just as Sasuke made a rather impressive manoeuvre charging a set of kunais towards Naruto who skipped away from them with an angry "OI TEME!" towards Sasuke, the both of them suddenly stopped in their tracks and were rendered motionless standing a short distance from each other.

The sudden change took them both by total surprise and it took them a little while before they realised what had happened, but comprehension soon dawned on them; they were both trapped in a "Kagemane no jutsu".

Naruto of course immediately started shouting at Shikamaru, who he knew had to be close by, to release them, while Sasuke silently struggled to get loose, both efforts to no avail.

Suddenly Sasuske and Narutos bodies did start to move, but not of their own accord. And it was with rising horror on both Naruto and Sasukes sides, they soon fund themselves standing so close to each other they could feel each other's breaths on thir cheecks.

Naruto was now panicking and once again tried to plea to Shikamaru but when no reply could be heard he resign himself to whatever fate the other boy had in store for them.

Being this close to Sasuke though made his whole body tingle and when a slight movement aligned their bodies perfectly he could not help to release a breath he had not realized he had been holding, and had to suppress a moan of pleasure in feeling Sasukes body so close to him, without fists in the way for the first time.

Sasuke could feel the shiver going through Naruto's body and when he made that almost inaudible sound, Sasukes heart made a nervous flip in aroused apprehension, and for the first time since they had been forced close to each other ,he dared to look Naruto in the eyes.

Now it was Sasuke´s turn to suppress a moan when he saw the unclouded want in Narutos bright eyes.

And when Sasuke´s and Narutos lips finally met, neither of them could honestly say if they were moving because of Shikamarus jutsu or not.

Fin


End file.
